In My Veins
by Crimson Endings
Summary: 'It's in my veins to be a good person, it's in my blood,' He thought to himself. 'But it's just not me.'
1. Prologue

**Hello Deathicated! **

**So, this the prologue to a story that I've been working on, and I hope you guys like it!**

**Enjoy! And Happy CoD Monday! **

* * *

"Son, just put the gun down." The father begged, his own gun pointed at the one he called son.

"Son?" The boy scoffed. "What son am I to you? I betrayed you, manipulated you, many more things I have done to you. Why do you still care?"

"We can get you help, your mother and I. I know the same old Ezra is in there somewhere. Just, please. Put the gun down."

The son who was named Ezra contemplated for a moment, acting as if whether or not he should do what he had been prepared to do for all these months. Then finally, he decided what to do.

A gunshot rang out immediately after.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please review! :)**


	2. The Text Message

**Hey Deathicated!**

**Here's the first official chapter of In My Veins, I really hope you like it as much as I do!**

**Chapter 1: _The Text Message_**

* * *

**"I'm**_** back!"**_ Read the text message that lit up Ezra Fallon's screen on his phone. He smiled.

It was Ezra's girlfriend, Hazel Kalaba, who had texted him. She had been away at weekend long camp. Ezra had missed her terribly. And vice versa.

Ezra quickly unlocked his phone and texted, _**"Hey Stranger! :) How was camp?"**_

Hazel quickly replied, _**"It was alright. But I missed you. :'("**_

_**"I missed you too. Do you wanna go see a movie tomorrow?"**_

_**"Sure! :) Sounds great! I'll talk to you later, alright? Love you xx"**_

_**"Alright! Love you too :)" **_Ezra turned his phone off and put it in his pocket.

"Ezra! Dinner!" His mother, Natara Fallon called out from downstairs.

Ezra went out of his room, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. His mom was standing there waiting for him.

"Hi Mom!" Ezra said.

"Ezra, what is this?" Natara asked, holding up a piece of paper.

Ezra looked at it. It was an English test he'd taken, and had failed it.

"It's a test." He replied.

"The third test you have failed this month." Natara said sternly.

"I'm sorry. I'll try harder next time, I promise." Ezra said, and grabbed a plate and starting putting spaghetti in it.

"That's what you said about the last test. And the first one, too." Natara said, not letting the conversation go.

"I said I was I sorry!" Ezra exclaimed, and sat down at the dinner table with the rest of the family.

"I understand you failing one test, Ezra." Natara said, standing beside the chair he was sitting at, which he was digging into his spaghetti.

"It happens sometimes, I get it." She continued. "But three? It's not like you, and English is your best subject."

"He just failed a test, Natara." Ezra's father interjected, who was reading the newspaper, having finished his food. "It's not the end of the world."

"I didn't say it was the end of the world, Mal. I'm just saying that's it's not normal for Ezra to be failing another test, when he's failed two already."

Ezra sighed. His mother always expected him to make good grades, no matter what class it was in.

"Is it Hazel that's making you fail the tests? You have been spending a lot of time with her these past weeks." Natara asked Ezra.

"It has nothing to do with Hazel." Ezra said, his voice suddenly angry.

"Are you sure? Because if it is, maybe you shouldn't spend that much time with her." Natara said, returning the anger that was in Ezra's voice.

Ezra dropped his fork on his plate, causing it to make a loud noise.

"You can't do that!" Ezra halfway shouted at his mother, his blue eyes darkening.

"Yes I can." Natara said harshly. "And if this attitude continues, it could change to not seeing her at all."

Ezra rose from his seat and stomped off to his room.

"I'm not done talking to you, Ezra!" Natara shouted.

"Well, I'm done listening to what you have to say." Ezra shouted back and slammed his bedroom door as hard as he could.

Mal got up from his seat and said, "I'll go talk to him, Nat."

"Thank you. I don't know what his problem is." Natara said angrily.

"Well, you threatened to not let him see his girlfriend anymore. And you know how much he cares about her. I remember when I was his age, and my mom caught me trying to-" Mal stopped, realizing that Natara was glaring at him.

"Just go talk to him, before you end up sleeping on the couch." Natara demanded.

Mal trudged up the steps, muttering, "God, who pissed in your cornflakes this morning..."

"What was that, Mal?" Natara asked loudly.

"Nothing sweetie! I love you! You're as beautiful as you were the day I met you! You haven't aged a bit!" Mal said as he rushed into Ezra's room and closed the door.

Ezra was laying on his bed, his face in a pillow.

Mal sighed, and grabbed a pillow from Ezra's bed, and started smacking him with it.

"Get up, Ez! I know you're not sleeping! Your mother told me to talk to you! Now, get up!" Mal shouted, still hitting him with the pillow.

The hitting of the head with a pillow continued for a couple seconds, until Ezra got up and smacked Mal in the face with the pillow he had had his face planted with.

"Cut it out!" Ezra said, agitated. Mal laughed, and took a seat in Ezra's desk chair and slid toward Ezra.

"Well, you have my temper, I'll give you that." Mal said.

"Mom can't do that, Dad! Doesn't she know how much I love Hazel?" Ezra said, now holding the pillow to his chest, sitting on the bed.

"She knows, son. She just wants you to get good grades so you can get into a good college. She wants what's best for you." Mal replied.

"Hazel's what's best for me." Ezra pouted.

"Well, aren't you a sweetie?" Mal teased him.

"Shut up." Ezra blushed.

"Just teasing, Ez. But seriously, is it Hazel that's making you fail?" Mal asked.

Ezra sighed.

"Maybe I do spend too much time with her, but I love her Dad, I really do. I don't like being away from her." He said.

"I know how you feel. I used to feel like that too when I was your age." Mal said and patted Ezra on the back.

"With Mom?" Ezra asked.

"Umm... Sure." Mal said awkwardly. Ezra laughed.

"Your mom is way better than that girl a long time ago, I promise you." Mal said.

"0f course." Ezra smiled.

Mal smiled, and got up from his seat.

"Are you better now?" He asked his son.

"Yeah. Thanks, Dad." Ezra said.

"You're welcome." Mal responded, and smiled at his son again, and then left the room, closing the door behind him.

Soon, there was another knock at the door. Ezra got up and opened it.

It was his sister, Taylor Fallon. They didn't look anything alike, Taylor looking like their mother, and Ezra looking exactly like their father.

"What is it, Taylor?" Ezra asked.

"Mom made cookies, and I know it's kinda tense between you two right now, so I brought some." Taylor said, and held out a plate of some cookies.

Ezra took some and stuffed one in his mouth.

"Thanks, Taylor." Ezra said, his mouth full of cookie.

"Gross." Taylor replied, disgusted.

Ezra laughed.

"Bye, Taylor." He said.

"Bye." Taylor said and walked off to her room.

Ezra closed the door and sat back on his bed. He took his phone out of his pocket and turned it back on. He had a message from an unknown number.

It read, _**"Meet me tomorrow at Madison Street, 6:30 sharp. You do not want to be late."**_

Confused, Ezra texted back,_** "Who is this?"**_

_**"Oh, I'm just a old friend of your parents. But you can call me Alex. See you tomorrow. :)"**_

* * *

**I'm so great at cliffhangers aren't I? Not really.**

**Please Review! (And I'll do Review Replies in the next update, I promise!)**


End file.
